A Different Path
by Hay389
Summary: Finally though he smiled down at Connor, unlikely company, and his hand that was still loosely holding the branch keeping him upright tightened until the bark was scraping against his palm. Evan suddenly didn't feel like letting go today.


**Author's Note: Hey! This is something I've had sitting in my docs for months and I figured it was finally time for me to post it. It's just something quick, and for now it is a stand alone one-shot, although if any ideas pop up or if people have an idea of a one-shot they share I may make this story all Dear Evan Hansen one-shots. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dear Evan Hansen or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

Evan adjusted his crooked name tag, resting his left hand on his cheek, as he sat behind the cashier counter trying not to be bored out of his mind.

Evan never thought that becoming an Apprentice Park Ranger meant he would be stuck ringing out orders in the almost always abandoned gift shop. That was a plus though, since customers seldomly came in to buy things he really didn't have to speak to anybody; and on the occasion people did come in, they took their order in silence which he was more than grateful for. Evan just wished he had more chances to explore the forest, rather than being stuffed in a small cabin that had no air conditioning in 90 degree weather. His boss would ask for his help for maybe a few minutes, and then it was back to the gift shop—although lately his boss seemed to be less busy and ready to start teaching him more about the outdoors.

Despite all the crappy conditions, Evan didn't mind, because everyday when he took his twenty minute break he explored everything he could about the forest, even getting a fantastic view of the place when he climbed a tree to sit and eat his lunch. So when the alarm on his phone went off, he bolted out the door nearly colliding with the other park employee coming to fill his position. "Hey Evan, how has it been since we opened?"

"Um…well nobody…nobody really came in." His coworker looked pleased with his response, ignoring the fact he couldn't get out a single word without stammering. "Thank god! I could really use a break. Well, enjoy your lunch." Evan headed past him already knowing his destination.

When he came upon the tall tree, Evan smiled content that only nature surrounded him. This was his favorite tree out of the forest he traveled so far, and although it wasn't the biggest tree, this maple definitely seemed to loom like a skyscraper compared to where Evan stood. He knew it was only really 30 to 40 feet high, but as his hand reached out to a sturdy branch and he pulled himself up, he knew this will have been the biggest tree he has ever climbed in his life.

He glanced up one last time, thinking back to the many moments he wondered what the world might look from up so high, and now he would finally find out. One foot after the other, one branch then to another, he climbed higher and higher until the entire sun shined on his face. For a moment the world goes still for Evan, as he finally sees trees for miles.

He spots birds flying, squirrels chasing each other, and the beauty of everything takes his breath away. And although he promised himself he wouldn't look down once he got to the top, he can't help but glance down and remember he is 40 feet in the air. 40 feet. He realizes just how high that actually is, and then a thought crosses his mind.

If he let go, that could be enough to end someone's life. Falling 40 feet off a tree could either paralyze someone and leave them with many permanent injuries, or be enough to finally end the crushing agonizing pain of this world. He just stares down, towards the ground, and slowly he can feel his hand loosen around the branch he was using to hold him up.

* * *

Connor Murphy didn't know what had gotten into him when he left his house and decided to head toward the National Park. That wouldn't have been his usual hangout place, and really it might not of been the best idea with how he's been thinking lately, but the idea of nothing but pure silence, no father, mother, or sister yelling or judging you sounded amazing.

His house felt like it was caving in on him; that a bomb was triggered and he could constantly hear that annoying tick until it suddenly felt like too much and it was ready to explode. A part of him wondered if he was the bomb. Was he just some device that would destroy everything in his path? It already felt like that. His mother was always on him, his father always yelling at him, and his sister screaming she hated him. How had he already caused that much damage in his short seventeen years on earth?

Connor chuckled at that, seventeen years was short when anyone else looked at it. To him though, it felt like he had already lived a lifetime. And he knows that's not true, but at the rate he keeps going he might not make it to his eighteenth birthday. It certainly seemed more desirable than living in this rock crushing pain he feels.

Ever since Connor could remember, it felt like a weight was chained to his leg and it was slowly dragging him deeper and deeper from the light blue parts of the ocean down into the darkest of depths no one can see. To a place where no one goes and forgets it even still exists. He was screaming, boy was he ever, to get out, to feel something other than the lonesome void he's trapped in, but no one notices. Everyone seemed to have given up on helping him escape, or maybe they never cared at all. Maybe they were happy that his demons were dragging him away. The farther down he spiraled meant the farther away from everyone's light he would be, and then the darkness couldn't taint anything but him.

Connor walks across the open field towards the endless wall of trees, and as he glances back once more he finally realizes why he came here.

It reminded him of the orchard his family use to have picnics at. Those were some of the best times of his life, when he had no troubles and the world wasn't so against him. When his mother trusted him enough, his father laughing at the fact he couldn't kick a soccer ball to save his life, and his sister. Geez his sister. She had looked up to him, smiling as he helped her pick an apple from her favorite tree. That had been years ago, almost seven—possibly more. The Orchard had closed, and it seemed to suck whatever care his family had for each other with it; like the only thing keeping them together was the time they spent there.

That once gentle and caring boy was now a hard and angered teen, bitter at everything and anything he saw. Maybe that's why people saw him as a bully. For some reason seeing other people happy made him pissed, because all he wanted was to feel that way.

Connor stopped in his tracks, his anger boiling over. He picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as he could against a maple tree. What did the world have against him? Why him?

He was startled by a small scream, and whipped around out of instinct. Scanning the area, no one seemed to be in view. He looked up, and to his surprise found a person standing at the very top of the tree. "What the hell are you doing?" The boy just looked back down at him, his nervous energy hitting Connor right in the face, even as he stood so high in the air. Who the hell was this person?

Squinting a little, Connor instantly recognized the boy—well actually teen. He is Evan Hansen, a boy he goes to school with. He was well known for having no friends and crippling anxiety. _No wonder the boy has no friends, he's sitting in a god damn fucking tree in the middle of the forest, _thought Connor. "I don't like to repeat myself," he shouted up when he still didn't get a response.

"Im…i'm sorry. I..I though it m..might be a nice view."

"Well?" Evan stared at him, not fully understanding. "W..well what?"

"Is it a nice view or not?"

"Yes, yes it's lovely. I mean at least I think so. I'm not saying you would enjoy it but I'm also not saying you wouldn't, I...I mean I don't even know you know you and I wouldn't want to assume what you like and dislike and…"

"Geez, don't you ever shut up Hansen? Look, I'm Connor, Connor Murphy."

"Yeah, uh, I know. I know who you are." Connor nodded his head, grabbing hold to the nearest branch of the tree and pulling himself up just as Evan did. "Wha…What are you doing?"

"I wanna see if it's as nice a view you say it is, loser."

And it was, although he would never admit it, the view was lovely. "So, what are you doing in a tree all by yourself? That's fucking creepy man."

"I, I'm an Apprentice Park Ranger." Connor laughed. "You really work here?"

"Yeah, I love it." A few minutes of silence passed, and it wasn't as awkward or uncomfortable as Evan would have thought. If you had told him he would have ended up sitting at the top of a tree with Connor Murphy, the school bully, Evan would have either laughed or have his eyes widen in fear; But, Connor didn't seem too bad from where he was standing. Maybe a bit troubled, but not a school shooter or freak. He kind of seemed just like him.

"You can sit down next to me if you want, you don't have to keep standing there." Evan was hesitant at first, not really sure if he should.

Finally though he smiled down at Connor, unlikely company, and his hand that was still loosely holding the branch keeping him upright tightened until the bark was scraping against his palm. Evan suddenly didn't feel like letting go today.


End file.
